Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 6th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from July the 6th 623 K.C. Record Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I now call this Senate meeting to order. As always I would like to welcome you all back to the meeting, I understand that rimes are stressful. This is war and some of us are more on edge then others and I ask you all to remember to attempt to keep your head about you. We will start as always with a recap of the week so that everyone is kept up to date. Archmage Baelheit the floor is yours to speak about how classes went this week. Archmage Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Classes have begun once again in the past week. Some of you will recall that classes used to be held regularly in our Magus Senate. It was disappointing to see that tradition fall by the wayside during the events of the Isle of Thunder, however our schedule is not so demanding now that we must forgo the purpose for which our kirin tor was founded, The pursuit of higher knowledge. The Schools of Arcane Magic will be high on the list of priorities for our newer mages. I would like to thank Archmage Firesong for assisting myself in the tutelage of the Seven Schools. '''Archmage Entilzhà Firesong: '''It's my pleasure sir '''Archmage Baelheit: '''And I encourage you to attend Dr McPherson's seminars on classes related to the scientific pursuits outside Arcane Magic. '''Chancellor Halliwell: '''Thank you, next we will have Lord DeVin speaking quickly on the event in the War. '''Lord Arranax DeVin: Alright then. Well… So Lausten had us out trying to piss on the orc supply trains. We blew a few things up, we got the cargo, we cut down a few animals, and we set some troggshit on fire, I don’t know what else there is to say beyond the fact the Meri’s plan worked, and we got the cargo we wanted… My student didn’t end up weeping in a corner, which I’m glad for, and we managed to put down some greenskins. The payload is now in our vaults for our use, and the animals in Org are lacking the supplies they needed. Is there anything else? Archmage Firesong: Do we know what supplies were in the container we diverted? Lord DeVin: Some relics, some other troggscat. You'll need to ask Lausten. I was just there to ink the ground red. Doctor Agustine McPherson: '''And how will these supplies be utilized? '''Lord DeVin: Not attcking council members, that much is for sure. Miss 'Tallera Weaver:' Uhm... I heard Orgrimmar was fighting itself... Why are we trying to end it faster? Archmage Firesong: '''Discussing with the Vice Chancellor appears to be the most sensible option. '''Lord DeVin: That fucking it? Alright then. High-Magi Danoe Sprocket: He was not dismissed. Lord DeVin: I dismiss myself there... Chancellor Halliwell: '''I understand everyone, that in this time of war, tensions are high and some cry out for peace, while others cry out for bloob. If you feel you are reaching your breaking point please feel free to go and see Doctor McPherson. '''Doctor McPherson: Yes, if you wish to make an appointment please come to me.. Write to me, or speak to me privately. Chancellor Halliwell: Now speaking of the good dr this brings us to event going on this coming week. Dr could you please explain what you have planned for us? Doctor McPherson: War is a troublesome and tumultuous time. The events played out before a soldier or medic of any kind can be weighing and trying on one’s mind. After long-term exposure it can cause a breakdown in the chemicals and receptors of one’s psyche and lead to a plethora of illnesses ranging from mild depression to complete and utter emotional disarray. Not just war, but traumatizing and life altering experiences can affect the way we think, the way we feel and the way we perceive the world around us. I wish to show you and to teach you what these illnesses are, what parts of the brain are involved, how they are treated and the symptoms of certain common disorders. Do not think yourselves weak or broken for feeling these affects. We all have a mind, a heart and a soul and these things are very fragile and precious regardless of race, gender, or profession. In fact, after my first seminar I would like for each of you to look reflectively upon yourselves and if you feel troubled, concerned or disillusioned then it takes that sort of strength and courage to ask for help. Feelings are not a weakness. Holding down and suppressing them is, and that is why some mental instabilities accumulate and worsen all the time. I am finished. Thank you. Chancellor Halliwell: Dismissed. Now as you all know the war will keep going and those willing to fight are encouraged to aid us. We will not move on to an issue we tabled last week. It has brought before us if we should start to allow other races such as Pandaren into the Kirin Tor. Does anyone have words about this matter? If so place you staff foreword to speak. Archmage Firesong the floor is yours. Archmage Firesong: Thank you Chancellor, In my time dealing with the panadaren, I’ve noticed they have a unique, contemplative view on matters. They may be able to provide more focus and meditation of certain magical disciplines and I could see them adding much to the Kirin Tor. That is all. Chancellor Halliwell: Doctor the floor is yours Lord Devin: Can we trust them? That is the issue. Chancellor Halliwell: Lord Devin you will keep quiet unless called on please. Doctor McPherson: Thank you. I think it would be beneficial for the Kirin Tor to allow the Pandaren to be a part of our group. They have a deepened sense of please and a strong intelligentsia and wisdom. It would be good to learn from them, and to collaborate between their way of lofe and ours. We would benefit greatly from their teaching and they would also do well by ours. Chancellor Halliwell: '''Countess, the floor is yours. '''Lord Devin: Unless they bring Sha into our ranks. Which they could Chancellor Halliwell: Arranax I will not tell you again. Countess Patho Steadfast: I have seen the new land and its people, to bit allow those who can join us will be an insult to us because we seek learning. I made to many friends there, and learned many things as well, plus they know how to cook. Chancellor Halliwell: Now Miss Weaver was it ? I believed you wished to speak as well? Miss Weaver: Yes, uhm are the Sha even communable? Can they, um, even leave Pandaria? I like to think if they could. I’d be victimized by now. Doubt and fear and what have you. Chancellor Halliwell: That is a study we have not fully found out. While I have heard cases of it, only if the person was infected when they left. Mister Valdius: Trust me; a glass of aged Dalaran red will keep the Sha away. Archmage Baelheit: I propose simply that there is more to be gained by learning from the pandaren’s views on magic than strict ignorance. Chancellor Halliwell: Mr. Sprocket, the floor is yours. Mister Valdius: Bah! The pandaren are amateur spell casters at best. Lord Devin: '''Indeed. '''High-Magi Sprocket: I did not raise my hand. Chancellor Halliwell: My Mistake. Countess Steadfast: Amateur. They train me to break stones without using a spell. Chancellor Halliwell: Lady Ravenheart. Archmage Firesong: Their ways are very different. Chancellor Halliwell: I swear the next person to speak out of line I will have removed. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: Right, to go back on what Lord Devin said moments ago? Can we trust them? I’ve slain panadaren who have aligned themselves with the Horde. Hell sometimes I find myself enjoying it, but… to openly allow the Pandaren to Join the Kirin Tor… That is a risk- Miss Weaver: Perhaps require affiliated background with Alliance factions? No admission until confirmed. Doctor McPherson: I agree with the intelligent women to my left. Lady Ravenheart: -Chancellor, if we allow on panadren in that turns out to be a horde spy working for the Sunreavers then we would risk them gathering info. Give them name. Location of our vault. So on and so forth. It is a risk I am not willing to take and I hope you aren’t either Chancellor Halliwell: And lastly if I am not mistaken Lord DeVin, you have the floor. Lord DeVin: The damn dog has the right of it. She’s no fool there. We don’t these people. Are we to let them see three eons of knowledge? Are we to let them know our secrets? Abyss with that! The Lady- Lady Ravenheart: Rude, but thank you. Doctor McPherson: And we would learn their eons of knowledge would we not? Miss Weaver: Couldn’t anybody be a traitor? You let me in fairly readily. Lord DeVin: Ravenheart is correct. We cannot trust these things. They are manipulators by nature. We cannot honor them with our secrets. Chancellor Halliwell: While I agree with the points made this is a senate and it will be put to a vote. Chancellor Halliwell: The call was indeed close but the vote to allow the Pandaern into the Kirin Tor has passed and from this day on we will allow them into our ranks. Lord DeVin: I vote we wait until the rest are back from the field. Lady Ravenheart: Right, I won’t argue, But I will be as racist as I please thank you very much! Lord DeVin: Same here! Lady Ravenheart: Anything to chase them away! Chancellor Halliwell: Now also with the time running short on us once again any of those with concerns that they wished to bring up here today will mail them to me and the inner council will speak about them at another time. We will now move on to promotions. Arcanist Izanna please take the floor. With this war on our hands we need more people with a background in new things such as engineering. Very few in the Kirin Tor take this skill and so I am promoting you to the Vanguard force of the Kirin Tor to aid us.Congratulations. Lord DeVin: '''Well done. '''Arcanist Izanna: Thank you, Chancellor. Chancellor Halliwell: Dismissed. Miss Carson please take the floor. I have been informed that you are both a skilled mage and a fighter, as such I am happy to promoted you to the Vanguard of the Kirin Tor. Dismissed. Archmage Baelheit: '''Congratulations. '''Chancellor Halliwell: '''Magister Emerson please take the floor. You have proven yourself a skilled mage and a respected member of the Kirin Tor as such I am promoting you to the Vanguard of the Kirin Tor. '''Magister Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Lord Devin: Well done. Chancellor Halliwell: Dismissed. Now, Doctor McPherson please take the floor. You have been with us for quite some time and while things have keot you busy you have returned with a new sense of resolve and you bring with you a much needed skill to Dalaran. As such I am very happy to promote you to Colleague of the Kirin Tor. Doctor McPherson: Thank you Chancellor Halliwell: Dismissed. Miss Inorei please take the floor. As many a highbourne before you have done you have shown a great skill in magic and done a great service to the Kirin Tor. We have watched as you have fiught with us and protected Dalaran. As such I am proud to promote you to a senior magus of the Kirin Tor and hope that you keep up the good work. Miss Inorei Alo'ranna: Its and honor thank you Chancellor Damon. Chancellor Halliwell: There is one last person to promote and I have to admit it is long overdue, Danoe Sprocket please take the floor. Danoe you have been with is since long before I took the place of chancellot, you have fought beside us and I am very happy to promote you to the rank of archmage with all the duties and privilege that comes with it. Congratulations Archmage Danoe Sprocket: I thank you all. Especially the inner council for all their teachings. '''Chancellor Halliwell: '''With that I bring this meeting to a close until next week. Until then. All: To protect and Serve Dalaran! Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Events Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes